Many media devices can receive radio broadcasts from various sources including frequency modulation (FM), amplitude modulation (AM) or satellite broadcasts. With respect to headphones, wireless headphones receive music from media devices, such as mp3 players, via a variety of methods such as infrared (IR) transmission, 25 MHz radio, or 2.4 GHz radio transmission technologies such as Bluetooth or wireless universal serial bus (WUSB). Signals can be transmitted from one source to another wirelessly.
Media devices can transfer media files such as music and/or video files wirelessly between other similar media devices using the methods as described above. The transferring of such files is usually from one storage medium to another.
Despite the advantages of the foregoing, wireless headphones suffer from limitations. Some models of wireless headphones only allow one user to share the music experience by passing one side of the wireless headphone to a third party. This shared experience, however, does not allow the third party to experience and enjoy the full stereo experience of the music. Separately, existing wireless headphones also do not enable users to share music from one same media device. In addition, sharing of music by transfer of media files from one storage medium to other storage medium often infringes upon third party intellectual property rights. Hence, in view of the foregoing problems, there affirms a need for a method and a system that enable wireless sharing of audio sounds among a plurality of users.